It is well known in the prior art to which this invention appertains that utility or exercising sticks used as an aid in walking or skiing are commercially available in various forms, designs and styles for the satisfaction of the preferences of consumers or users. But there is one thing or feature that is still common to these sticks that is their being elongated or having an elongated body regardless of the variations in form, appearance or style. Oftentimes, such aesthetic aspect or feature of the stick is compromised or sacrificed by functional requirements such as: (1) the provision thereto of a form of resistance to the user's pushing action, (2) making the effective length thereof adjustable, and (3) making it conveniently adaptable as a complement for other related exercising devices such as a stepper or treadmill. Providing or incorporating all these functionalities into the stick is seemingly impractical as it would make it a complex device not anymore suitable for use as a simple personal stick. A form of an adapter that can accommodate all these functionalities while temporarily becoming part of any types of stick would be a perfect solution to the shortcomings of the prior art.
There are disclosures in the prior art for sticks with accessories attached thereon such as holding implements or unit for other gadgets or components thereof not in use at the moment. Patent Nos. EP1547655 and DE10340135 disclose and teach such type of sticks commonly used for Nordic walking, trekking or skiing.